


Ich bin ein Berliner

by mayoho



Series: Twin Peaks Drabbles [2]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Unapologetic crack fic, jelly donuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Or was there more to the urban legend of JFK declaring himself to be a jelly donut.





	Ich bin ein Berliner

Diane, upon waking this morning I had two realizations: one, I was very hungry and two, I had become a jelly donut. I wonder if Kennedy ever encountered a similar problem and if he did, how he dealt with the situation.

Diane, I smell wonderful. I instinctively know that I am perfectly crispy and warm and filled with sweet strawberry jelly. Surviving this incident will require an extraordinary amount of willpower.

If I took just one small bite. No, Diane, I better not. It would be unwise to risk that I might return to my body with any pieces missing.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my draft notes from when I initially watched Twin Peaks several years ago. There's nothing else to say about this really.


End file.
